


Desperation

by babymochikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Model Oikawa Tooru, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Overstimulation, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Small Penis, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymochikawa/pseuds/babymochikawa
Summary: Oikawa Tooru, a famous model, goes into heat in the middle of an event. Luckily, he meets an alpha on the way back to his hotel room who's more than happy to help him take care of it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> warning for possible dubcon due to heat.

Tooru knew he shouldn't have gone to the governor’s charity benefit, what with his heat coming within the week and his suppressants left at home, but his publicist insisted that it was necessary to make as many public appearances as possible with his upcoming clothing line coming out. He hadn’t expected his heat to come so early- days early- when before it had always been easily anticipated and subdued. But now, in the midst of a sea of men in dark suits and women in elegant silk dresses, Tooru felt the familiar sick coil of fever snake through him. Stiffening immediately, he murmured a brief apology to his current conversation partner, a brunette in an emerald gown, and made his escape.

There was less than a minute before his scent would start to change and attract unwanted attention. He shouldered past the crowd and stumbled out of the ballroom, heading for the elevator. He would return to his room, where he could hopefully ride out his heat in peace. Maybe he could call Suga and have him bring suppressants or toys around.

As he approached the elevator, though, his omega brain protested the idea, aching for an alpha to keep him company. His body was hot and flushed, coiled as tight as a wire and in desperate need of release. And it began to generate the slick that would be necessary to ease an alpha knot into his entrance. Tooru clenched his cheeks together, hoping to prevent any slick from leaking out of him before he made it safely back to his room.

Once the elevators were in sight, he blindly hit the up button and pressed his forehead against one of the sliding metal doors, hoping to cool the fever running through his veins. The doors opened after a few seconds, and Tooru straightened when he noticed another figure standing behind them. He refused to let this man see him flustered; he had an image to maintain.

His resolve weakened, though, when he caught wind of the scent rolling off the man.  _ Alpha,  _ his instincts screamed- and a powerful one, too, based on the sharp scent he was getting, sweat and evergreen and a sort of musky undertone that screamed dominance. His mind fogged, reeling with the desire to be pinned and bred. He clutched onto the elevator railing for support.

The man turned to look at him, brow furrowed. “Are you alright?”

Tooru noticed the exact moment the alpha noticed what was going on, saw it in the way his sharp green eyes darkened and his scent turned curious, excited. Tooru shivered under the man’s scrutinising gaze, body swaying. He licked his lips and found that he could taste the alpha arousal in the air. Slick dripped out of his hole and down his thighs. It clung to the expensive fabric of his slacks. He stepped forward, crossing the space between them on weak legs. Briefly, he noted that though the alpha was a few centimeters shorter, he was much broader.

And then Tooru found himself dropping to his knees, no longer able to resist the alpha pheromones suffusing his senses.

He nuzzled the man’s thigh with his flushed cheek, smiling when he heard the man swallow loudly. “Alpha,” he sighed, pleased. “Please, I need it, alpha.” Some faraway corner of his mind, untouched by heat, recoiled from this image of himself, hot and out of control and so, so easy. But he’d been on suppressants since he first presented nearly a decade ago, and all the missed heats were catching up with him.

The alpha made a choked noise. “You’re not thinking straight.”

Tooru paused to glare up at the alpha, some semblance of his former composure returning. “Either you take me up to your room and fuck me,” he nearly snarled, “or I find someone else to do it, who won’t be as nice to me. Your choice.”

The alpha’s scent gained an edge of possessiveness, and Tooru suppressed a smirk. He knew he was attractive, and he was sure he made a pretty sight on his knees and leaking slick. Any alpha would be proud to breed him, claim him, make him theirs, and this one was no exception.

Sure enough, the man dragged Tooru up into a rough, wet kiss, one hand in the collar of his suit and the other palming his ass. The man groaned into the kiss when he felt the dampness of Tooru’s trousers. “Fuck, baby,” he said. “You’re so wet already.”

Tooru could only moan in agreement, could only follow along, tripping over his own feet, when the elevator doors dinged open and he was guided to what he presumed was the man’s hotel room and deposited unceremoniously on the bed. “Strip,” the man ordered, starting to undo the buttons of his own shirt. Tooru obeyed, and every layer of clothing he removed was a breath of fresh air to his overheated skin. Finally, he wriggled out of his satiny boxers, sticky with slick and precum, and collapsed on the bed on his hands and knees, in perfect position to be mounted and knotted.

Behind him came a low whistle. Then there was a hand on his ass, grabbing and kneading, and another on his tiny cock, stroking it to full hardness. The unexpected forwardness of the actions had Tooru gasping, his hole spasming and gushing out even more slick. It trailed easily down his thighs, this time without the barrier of clothing, and Tooru felt his face heat.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” the alpha asked.

Tooru pouted, arching into his touch. Why was the alpha wasting time on questions when they could be fucking already?

“Tooru,” he answered, avoiding his more recognizable last name.

“Tooru,” the man repeated, and Tooru shivered hearing his name in that deep voice. “You can call me Hajime.” He leaned down and nipped at the omega’s ear. “That’s what I want to hear you screaming when I fuck you.”

Tooru moaned when he felt his ass cheeks being spread apart, affording the alpha a full view of his twitching pink bud. One pointer finger stroked over his hole and down to his ballsack, and Tooru jumped. The finger repeated its motion, petting Tooru’s hole and spreading the slick over his ass. The feeling was heady, but it wasn’t enough. Tooru needed to be spread open and speared on a knot until he couldn’t think straight; his omega brain craved it. He dropped to his elbows and pushed his ass back toward the alpha in a wordless plea, biting his lip and whining high in his throat.

Fortunately, Hajime got the message and, with a low chuckle, fucked two fingers into Tooru’s wet hole. He set a relentless pace, opening Tooru’s body for him and filling the hotel room with the lewd sounds of sex. When his fingers brushed Tooru’s prostate, the omega choked on a sob, simultaneously overwhelmed by the fullness and desperate for more, heat clouding his senses. The alpha snarled and slipped another finger past Tooru’s rim, pounding at his prostate.

Tooru whimpered, trying to fuck himself back on the alpha’s thick fingers. Hajime chuckled, and Tooru screamed when he felt a hand crack down over his ass cheek. “That’s right, fucking take it,” Hajime said, and Tooru keened high in his throat. The ever-diminishing rational part of him objected to the harsh treatment, but his heat-fuzzy brain delighted in it, needed to be reduced to a sleeve for the alpha’s knot, needed to be manhandled and fucked until the heat left his system.

Then there was another finger pressed in alongside the two already fucking in and out of him, and Tooru moaned, loud, feeling more stretched open than he’d ever been in his life. “Fuck,” Hajime said. “You’re so goddamn easy, huh? So loose already.”

“A-alpha,” Tooru panted. “Gonna- I need- ”

Hajime squeezed his hip. “Yeah, that’s it, baby. Squirt for me, okay?”

He curled his fingers just right, pinpointing Tooru’s prostate, and Tooru’s mouth fell open in a soundless scream as he came, cum spurting from his cock and slick flooding out of his gaping asshole. His muscles clenched, trying to milk the fingers in his hole as if they were a knot. Hajime chuckled darkly, removed his fingers, and slapped Tooru’s ass again for good measure. Tooru whined at the emptiness, sagging forward into the mattress.

That is, until a strong pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him back up. There was a solid heat at his back, and Tooru dimly realized that the alpha had draped himself over his body and was sucking dark marks into his neck. Tooru tilted his head to afford him more access. He’d never been claimed before, never wanted to be, but now he craved it, needed the security of belonging to an alpha. The alpha in question repositioned his hand at Tooru’s sensitive entrance, playing with his puffy, leaking rim, gathering the slick up in his hands and fucking it back into his ruined hole. Tooru sobbed. “Please, no more- alpha! Please, it’s too much!”   
  


Hajime chuckled again. He tangled his free hand into Tooru’s dark curls, tugging his head up harshly into a possessive kiss, all teeth and tongue. When he pulled away, he left Tooru gasping for breath. “Really, baby?” the alpha said. “You haven’t even taken my knot yet. You want to, don’t you? Want the heat fucked out of you?”

Tooru’s walls pulsated, sending another wave of slick trailing out of him. Just because of Hajime’s words. He whined again, burying his face in the sheets, and the alpha took that as permission to continue.

He stood up again, took his fingers out of Tooru’s ass, and Tooru heard a shuffling behind him. Then there were teeth nipping at the soft olive skin of his inner thighs, biting and sucking and claiming. Hajime’s mouth moved upward, licking a stripe up Tooru’s perineum and around the rim of his hole. Teeth grazed the sensitive red flesh there, and a strangled moan tore out of Tooru’s throat. “ _ Alpha!” _

Hajime settled his hands on either side of Tooru’s ass, used both his thumbs to hold Tooru’s hole wide open. “Look at that, baby,” he breathed. “You’re gaping open, all puffy and wet for me. What a good little omega bitch, all for me.” Instinctively, Tooru purred, high on his initial orgasm and on the pleasure of knowing that he was pliant and ready for his alpha.

The tongue returned to Tooru’s entrance, now stretched around the alpha’s thumbs. It delved into his wet inner walls, sucking and licking at the slick there. Tooru felt disgusting, so wet and open, but the alpha seemed to enjoy it. Tooru could only lie there and moan brokenly as Hajime fucked his tongue into Tooru’s body. He felt his small cock growing hard again and shuddered.

Hajime took his time tasting Tooru’s slick, working his hot tongue inside Tooru. When he was satisfied, he grazed his teeth against Tooru’s rim again, harder this time, and laughed when the omega spasmed under him. Then he pulled away, and there was a hand fisted in Tooru’s hair again, yanking his head back. A couple of digits pressed at his lips, and Tooru moaned against them, letting Hajime slide his slick-coated fingers into his mouth.

The taste of his own slick was sweet and slippery, something like muted red wine. It was intoxicating, and Tooru lapped at the fingers in his mouth. Spit drooled out of his mouth and down his chin, and he was too far gone to be ashamed. “Alpha,” he mumbled instead, around the intrusion. “Please.”

The fingers withdrew. “You sound so pretty when you beg,” Hajime cooed. “Want me to fuck you? Knot you?”   
  
Tooru collapsed forward on his elbows again, face pressed into the mattress. The alpha’s hand, still wet with his spit, reached around his body to fondle at one of his pecs. Tooru sobbed. They were sensitive, in the midst of his heat, and swelling into small, pert breasts, round with milk. The alpha pinched one of his nipples, and waves of pleasure and pain roiled through Tooru. “Yes-  _ yes!”  _ he begged. “Wa-wanna milk your knot, alpha. Wanna be full.”

His nipple was given one last tweak, the pressure in them building, before Hajime withdrew. He paused, apparently gathering himself, and then the tip of his cock nudged at Tooru’s hole. He shivered again and forced himself to relax- it was big, but his body was ready, coating his walls with more slick to ease the alpha’s path inside.

Hajime slapped the hole with the tip of his cock, resulting in a sickening wet sound, Tooru’s ass ruined and dripping as it was. Then, without warning, he shoved his cock inside, propelling the omega’s lithe body forward with the force of it. Tooru whimpered pathetically, fingers scrabbling for purchase in the sheets. Hajime eased into a rhythm, rough and unrelenting, hammering into Tooru’s prostate. Incoherent half-sentences left his lips-  _ yes  _ and  _ please  _ and  _ alpha, alpha, alpha. _

Tooru shifted his weight to one forearm, lifting his other hand shakily to tease at his nipples, hoping to relieve the mounting pressure there. He tugged harshly on them, reveling at the feeling of being so full, stuffed with alpha cock and milk, ripe for the taking. He pinched on one nipple, choked back a moan at the pain, and felt it spurt a few drops of milky liquid onto the sheets below. The alpha growled and increased his pace. He grabbed Tooru’s wrist and twisted it, pinned it behind his back. “Don’t touch yourself,” he said. “I want you to cum on my knot and nothing else.”

“ _ Yes,”  _ Tooru managed through breathy mewls and pants. “ _ Hajime, please! _ ”

The use of his name seemed to set something off in Hajime because he draped himself over Tooru’s body and started fucking into him harder. “Come on, sweetheart,” the alpha said darkly. “You can cum without me touching your little cock, can’t you?”

Tooru bowed his head in a nod. The fullness in his ass and the rush of hormones through his body had him feeling lightheaded, and his climax tightened inside him like a drawstring. Hajime ground into his ass, and then he spanked one of Tooru’s ass cheeks. A sharp sting resounded through the room and Tooru’s flesh burned- then Hajime hit his prostate again, shoving deep inside Tooru’s messy hole, and Tooru came, high-pitched wails muffled by the mattress.

His vision went white and starry from the pleasure, his mind hazy. Cum spurted from the tip of his dick, and he heard Hajime moan when his walls tightened, squirting wave after wave of slick. His knees would have buckled, no longer able to support his body, but the alpha wrapped a muscled forearm around his upper thighs to hold him up. He placed the other on Tooru’s ass cheek, plying him apart, spreading his legs wider. He rutted his cock into Tooru’s swollen walls, splitting him apart. Tooru’s eyes stung, and soon there were hot tears rolling down his face from the oversensitivity.

Arms trembling, chest heaving, breath coming in a mix of soft whines and purrs, all he could do was lie there and take his alpha’s knot. His omega brain screamed at him in pleasure, and his eyes fluttered shut to heighten the sensation. “Such a fucking perfect omega,” Hajime muttered, half to himself, and Tooru preened. This was just what he wanted, to be held down and made to squirt again and again, to be a hole for pleasuring his alpha. This was what he was made for, his instincts cried out.

The alpha fondled his soft cock with one hand, and Tooru squirmed. His hole clenched reflexively, and that was enough to bring the alpha over the edge. He snarled, sharp and animalistic, and forced the knot at the base of his cock into Tooru’s soft body with staccato thrusts. He came at last, hot cum flooding into Tooru’s hole, coating its interior in ropes of white. Tooru’s walls pulsed, doing their best to milk the knot in his ass even through his sheer exhaustion.

When the alpha released him, he slumped forward on the bed, and the alpha followed, maneuvering them both onto their sides and wrapping his arms protectively around him. More tears leaked out of Tooru’s eyes every time the cock locked into his ass brushed against his battered prostate. The alpha wiped them away, hushing his sobs.

Tooru’s heat wasn’t broken, but it had subsided now that he was too tired to go another round. Briefly he wondered if Suga would be worried if he didn’t return home tonight, but he shrugged it off. He could call in the morning. For now, he would spare a few days to take care of his own concerns. He let the alpha hold him, warming his cock, and soothe him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) leave a comment or kudos if you want.


End file.
